Crossed Hopes
by revengera
Summary: A new Xstudent is determined to rescue the only man she has ever befriended. Logan is captured by a man who resembles Professor,the man who captured him last.


It wasn't hard to getclose enough where I could taste the blood on my tongue. The fowl stenches flared my nostrils, burning my lungs. I laid low in the snow, cold but it did not bother me. Not much pain but the sudden shock of aloneness shrouded me. The sun was coveredby the blanketed mountains. I was on a mission. To save the only man I have ever befriended. The X-Men would back me up if needed but the less on the jobthen the stealthier I could get to him.

Besides, I think that the government were expecting a Calvary but weren't getting one. I felt like I had a purpose when I was fighting alone. Even though Xavier said no kills, I treasure my life and will protect it at any cost. I came to the fence; a sign read "No Trespassing." "A little late dontcha you think?" I had to get in.

A stocky dirty blondman with attentive blue eyes stood glaring into the woods. I felt his eyes pass me by. I was lucky, though I was no dummy, I wore all white leather; white hooded trench coat lined with faux fur. I was hidden in the snow like a white fox.Snarls beyond the compound were coming from the cages. Wolves, hungry, starved wolves, and they wanted more than anything to go after the first juicy piece of meat.Maybe they do not use those wild creatures to hunt down enemies. If I am lucky then Logan and I can run off into the sunset.

Back to reality Tala, you got to get him out first. He had his back to me now, he swiped the security card. A small red light blinked green as it made a click noise and he was soon through the gate before I lunged through. I sat on his back, his face in the snow. I smirked. Now the fun begins, quickly shaded myself with my dark powers, I ran to the closest door to get in from the frigid cold. A man with his back to me was walking down a hall. He was very skinny to be some soldier. I wanted to laugh. My small communications radio was clipped onto my ear but I had it turned off. Scott was on the other end probably yelling at me.

I came to another door, Logan's scent was near. The compound had death written all over it and it was making me uneasy. It soon passed after taking out a dozen other heavily guarded men. Excessive artillery for Wolverine, wait cancel that thought. I smirked once again, though this place was driving me crazy. A sudden pulse of uncertainty threatened me. I choked, spewing black rustic blood into the palm of my gloved hand.

My eyes darkened black, soulless. The keen bladed sword nestling itself into my rib cage. I guess the guy outside in the snow must have had the breath to scream help. I should have finished him off. They had me surrounded. A sharply dressed soldier had me pinned to the steel floor. His steel toed boot pressed firmly against my head. I could not move, my shoulder was dislocatedand blood continued to pool around my abdomen. My cheek slowly loosing feeling from the bare concrete flooring.

I blinked, now no longer on the steel floor but in a field of flowers. The smell was relaxing. Logan was at my side reaching over to me with his free hand. He smiled at me and moved closer to the point wherehis shoulder pushed against mine. A bee flew by, pollinating the flower next to my knee. I watched him as it soon flew to another flower. The wind carried him off to another and another. The field was busy with traffic of insects. I looked passed them and up at the cloud-filledsky.

My grip was now white-knuckled. My head was leanedforward for I was vertical on a metal bed. My neck hurt and my side was cold-soaked with blood. No longer hurting I looked down at the sewing handy work. It was crap, but it stopped the bleeding. My vision was blurry. This is very bad I thought as I resisted to the straps around my wrist. A combination of metal and rubber was wrappedaround my ankles. I was in deep trouble but nothing I can get out of; I mean I did get myself into this.

My radio sat on an observant table across the room. There goes plan A, like I had a plan to begin with right. Snorting came from beside me. A runty figured man with a muzzle covering half his face. He had jet black raven hair that was longish in length. There wasn't much covering his stocky figure. Only a ripped discolored pair of jeans and a nearly torn away white tee. I gathered my words carefully in my mind and attempted some kind of communication with him. Unfortunately all I could manage was my soundless breath.

"He can't hear you." His voice was cold. He was a blunt fashioned man in a white lab coat. He resembled Professor, the first man to capture Logan. He came closer, walking so precise, and keeping his distance. He stopped just between our glances and seemed to only be addressing me. It was as if the restraints were tightening against my strenuous attempts of escaping. I had impulsive thoughts, ones that only ended in pain, on his part.

"What bad luck you are having this night, aren't you miss Tala, pity." His voice was mono. I despised him and all his eeriness. Again trying only to scream but shot down by a windy breath that tasted of iron. What was I going to do now? I guess the radio wouldn't have made much progress, either. "Don't worry its temporary." He sighed taking a step forward, taking his palm and brushing it under my chin as if to pet an animal. I am no animal. I thought again, sinceit was the only thing I could do.

I glanced over to Logan. The room got colder with each word he spoke. The hair on the back of my neck stood, it tickled yet I was so frustrated that it felt like a bee sting. Logan's eyes seemed to be openednow but he was not looking at me but fixated on the mad man before us. He had his attention. As if he had a spell over him.

A voice communicator on the scientists coat beeped, a man on the other end voiced for him to come to the second lab at once. Pieces of information could be heard. "Creed", "Injection", "Chambers," I pieced what I knew together. Saber tooth was in business here too. What is this place? A zoo? That explains the wolves.

My hair fell into my eyes. I blew it away. My voice was coming too, it was croaky and sickly sounding. Logan had his head turned towards me, he was mumbling something. Something I knew, "Tala get outta here." He was talking to me but his eyes still tracing over the room. It worried me, I called out to him, and he seemingly cut my words short. "Get going already. This is too dangerous." I could hear the concern in his voice. But it did not matter to me, because I would not leave without him.

"Shhh, the camera is over that way." I signaled with my eyes as they blackened. My powers shrouded over the surveillance. He reacted instantaneously. His claws engaged on his restraints then mine. "What the hell were you thinking of coming here kid. I told you I can handle stuff like this."  
"What are you doing? Cut faster. I can't cloak the camera forever!"  
I caressed my soar side, inspecting it. Logan and I exchanged glances before leaving the lab. The guards were down the hall. I monstrous roar came from the thick walls of adamantium, it was Creed. Logan pulled me away from leading myself wrongly into the other Lab. Gun fire exploded at us as we ran. Logan's stealthy claws tore down doors and made doors. We were on the brink of escape before a wiry cat like man came at us from behind the adamantium steel doors. Saber tooth towered over us both. We could not see his eyes, they were behind a machine, and muchlike the one Logan encountered.

The rain fell as if reluctantly, seeping to fall. My white suit turned to torn shorts and a halter top. I was on the beach looking out to the North Pacific Ocean. California was a sight to see early in the morning. Logan was again at my side, now with a bottle of liquor. He drank it steadily, sharing kisses in between sips. I could taste it on his lips, even his breath. The flavor bit my lip, it swallowed me. I wanted the real thing now, stealing it from him I gulped and took a breath, scrunching up my nose turning away from the bottle.

It tasted like blood, a think blooded drink of iron. I was knocked unconscious. An increasing pain to my forehead worsened with every blink of my eyes. He kicked me clear through a wall. Logan was on him in a flat second, hounding him deep into the steel floor; his face molded it with his hot steamy breath that streamed from Saber tooth's mouth and nostrils.

We needed to get out. The pain in my head began to dull out but a ringing in my ears sprouted.

A two inch needle pinched my skin; it was a soothing distraction to my shattered ribs and throbbing head. A single drop of blood escaped the needle as it was removed harshly. A tender hand traced the outline of my face and my hair was brushed aside. Her voice was soft and smelt like peppermint. I could see the curl of a smirk on her lips as she backed away from me. She left me in a pile of metal shards and rubble.

Maybe two hours later, I could now hear the crunching of snow again. My side hurt like a thousand knives grinding against bone. Logan lay at my side in the snow, not flowers, not white sandy beaches, either. He wanted to smirk, I could tell but instead he lifted a bottle to my lips, pouring it into my mouth. I swallowed; groggily I took the bottle and gave a faint smile. "Bottoms up"


End file.
